Sessie 2
Het begint donker te worden op het eiland waar wij allen op gestrand waren na een heftige storm. Na het maken van een vuur en het vullen van onze magen aan de ontlasting van Gimthur is het tijd om te slapen. Na een rustige nacht heeft Gimthur Marthaal gevonden in de jungle met schuim in haar mond. Na enkele minuten het lichaam richting het strand te hebben getrokken kwam Hawke helpen. Na een lichte medische check geven we de schuld aan het eten van giftige bessen in de jungle. De Einsteiniaanse linguistische papegaai, Dimley, is weer terug en vertelt over enkele schepen. Sithon komt terug met de derde sloep. Hij stopte een dun langwerpig lichaamsdeel in haar keel waarna Marthaal een hele vieze bende uitkotst. Sithon lijkt erg tevreden uit het niets. Is dat omdat hij haar heeft geholpen? Of had het iets met de handeling van het helpen te maken? Na een episch gevecht waar vele generaties lang nog over gezongen zal worden heeft Hawke een aap verslagen. Naar eigen zeggen deed hij dit voor voedsel voor de groep. Echter is het vlees nooit aangeraakt want het kon niet tippen aan de ontlasting van Gimthur. Het gaat nog steeds slecht met Marthaal. Sithon stelt voor om weer zijn lichaamsdeel in haar te stoppen. De rest negeert hem. Detect magic geeft aan dat het niet alleen een fysiek probleem is. Fiona gaat vervolgens helemaal los met allerlei natuurlijke remedies. Sithon en Gimthur doen een hoop helende spreuken. Het gaat eindelijk iets beter met Marthaal. Water koken is natuurlijk prioriteit op een onbewoond eiland. Gelukkig had de kapitein zo maar een pan meegenomen met de legendarischewoorden: “altijd handig”. Het is 11 uur ‘s avonds. Iedereen is aan het slapen behalve Hawke die als eerste wacht staat. Plots komt er een gigantische muur van mist van de zee over het strand optrekken. Na wakker gemaakt te worden door Hawke cast Dobbs direct Detect Magic. De mist is geen natuurlijk verschijnsel. De Light spell biedt ook geen oplossing omdat de mist het licht blokkeert. Er is snel besloten om de hele groep wakker te maken en de berg op te gaan in de hoop aan de mist te ontsnappen en een overzicht te krijgen van het eiland. Maarthal was nog veel te zwak om te lopen. Gimthur droeg haar in zijn bear form op zijn rug. Op een hoog punt aangekomen kunnen we boven de dikke laag mist uitkijken en zien we een mast uitsteken bij het strand. Er is besloten om een deel van de bemanning op de berg achter te laten uit veiligheidsredenen. Gimthur, Sithon, Hawke, Dobbs en Dekari gaan weer naar beneden richting de mast. Plotseling hoort Gimthur stemmen. We duiken snel weg achter wat bomen, waarna Sithon met zijn stealth skill op onderzoek uitgaat. Hij hoort de stemmen duidelijk praten over een kompas en een standbeeld. Al snel komt de theorie naar boven dat we te maken hebben met de bemanning van het schip dat ons oorspronkelijk zou aangevallen hebben. Maar omdat wij door de storm van koers zijn geraakt is dat ze niet gelukt. Om toch het standbeeld te bemachtigen zijn ze zelfs naar dit onbewoond eiland gekomen. Sithorn keert weer terug bij de groep en geeft aan dat het gaat om 5 of 6 vijanden waarbij er met name één tussen zit die niet heel vriendelijk lijkt. Sithon denkt dat het om een lich king gaat en weet ook nog te vertellen dat er een druid tussen zit. Na enig overleg is er besloten om de groep in hun rug aan te vallen en gebruik te maken van het feit dat ze ons nog niet gezien hebben. Erving Dobbs gaat gelijk los en schiet een Eldritch Blast in de zij van de eerste vijand. Dekari casts Sleep waarbij de eerste twee in slaap vallen. Echter zijn er nog vier vijanden. Theric charged al ragend op ze af met een lichtpuntje op zijn zwaard die Hobbs eerder had gecast. Dat is niet heel belangrijk voor het verhaal, maar er moet bij gezegd worden dat het er heel goed uitzag. Na een kort maar heftig gevecht slaat Theric de vijand met zijn zwaard kapot. De druid slaagt er in zijn magie te gebruiken om Theric doodsbang te maken. Gelukkig had Dekari het door en kon hij zijn magie weer gebruiken om het effect tegen te gaan. Terwijl dit allemaal gaande is blijft Erving Dobbs maar Eldritch Blasts schieten. Het lijkt erg ongecontroleerd maar hij weet er wel weer een vijand mee klein te maken. Sithon bereidt een gigantische spreuk voor om het gevecht eens en voor altijd te beëindigen. Echter doet de Lich King na heel veel buffen en debuffen toch nog iets nuttigs en weet hij Sithon zijn magie casting te onderbreken. Dekari probeert slapende mensen bewusteloos te slaan en maakt daarmee per ongeluk onze Gijzelaar dood. Na enkele minuten vechten staat alleen de Lich King overeind. In een vloeiende beweging schiet de kapitein zijn laatste Eldritch Blast van de avond. De Lich King is dood en met zijn dood verdwijnt de mist. Het blijkt dat een gekke beer, een ragende beserker, een vis, een maniac met Eldritch Blast en een slaapmoordenaar best een sterk team kunnen zijn. Onderzoek van de dode vijanden levert een magische steen op. Die wordt meegenomen. Dimley krijgt opdracht om de rest van de bemanning op te halen. Door middel van de sloepen en een beetje klimmen zijn wij op het schip van de Lich King belandt. Gimthur verandert eindelijk in zijn echte vorm en gaat als rat het schip verkennen. Hij ontdekt twee gigantische salamanders in het ruim van het schip met lichtgevende ogen. Ze lijken daar opgesloten te zitten. Na het overleggen van de situatie en het delen van enkele enge verhalen over salamanders die je verstenen als ze je aankijken wordt besloten om ze daar opgesloten te laten en eerst te onderzoeken of het schip nog bevaarbaar is. Het lijkt een oeroud schip te zijn dat zijn allang al niet meer had mogen varen. Detect Magic geeft aan dat het schip vol magie zit. Er wordt al snel de conclusie getrokken dat magie de enige reden is dat dit schip nog in gebruik is. Het schip lijkt onbestuurbaar. Na veel trial en error zijn Sithon en Hobbs er achter gekomen dat hij in combinatie met de magische steen en het stuur van het schip in een coma kan raken waarmee hij het schip zelf wordt. Na enkele uren varen geeft de kapitein aan te moe te zijn om verder te varen. Mogelijk heeft hij toch iets te veel Eldritch Blast afgeschoten. Als navigator en magiegebruiker is Sithon de aangewezen persoon om de kapitein over te nemen. Dat Dekari een tiefling is heeft daar natuurlijk niets mee te maken. Terwijl onze uitstekende navigator het schip bevaarde en wij allen een goede nachtrust hadden gehad kwam het salamander probleem opzetten.Allereerst werd besloten om de salamanders toch maar Basilisk te gaan noemen. Vervolgens kwamen er allerlei plannen omhoog. Zo werden er plannen gemaakt om ze los te laten in de stad of om een door middel van het uitgeven van een quest avonturiers binnen te halen om het probleem voor ons op te lossen. Gimthur kwam met het idee om een gat te maken in het schip om ze vervolgens het water in te krijgen. Na lang discussiëren was de beslissing genomen om Dobbs langs het schip te laten hangen aan een touw om vervolgens door een luik Darkness te casten. Zodat het gevaar van hun ogen weg was. Enkele honderden Eldritch Blasts later hadden wij twee dode Basilisks in het ruim van het schip.